Cher Journal, version de Ron
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Ben, c'est le journal de Ron, au même moment que celui de Harry (story id: 1513221). Fan Fic de Paradise Nightwish et Vénusa. Plus long, plus drôle, plus complet...mais toujours tragique... Ce n'est pas un Harry-Ron ! Fin on line. Qui a dit enfin ?
1. 1er Jour

Kikoo, me revoilou !!!!

Alors voici Cher Journal version Ron, la même fic que Cher Journal (story id: 1513221), mais du point de vue de Ron, et écrit pas Vénusa et moi. Je préciserai, quand j'y penserai qui à écrit le chapitre.

Un gros kiss à ma sista, et à vous tous J 

*¤*

Réponses aux reviews de Cher Journal (story id: 1513221) : 

Venusa :Très originale cette Review :D

Dumati : J'espere que les autres te plairont aussi, mais aussi celle-ci J 

Shenna : Tu veux un mouchoir ???

Marie : Merci beaucoup :p

andadrielle : Ben le voilà :p

Laika la Louve : Merci beaucoup … Ravie de savoir que ma fic est émouvante … 

Undomiel Nimalde : J'espère qu'elle t'inspirera une des merveilles dont tu as le secret…

Caroline Black : Death fic ???? J'avais mit un mot au début ^________^ 

Ben bonne lecture, puisque apparemment tu attends cette suite J 

*¤*

****

Disclaimer : Je peux pas y couper. Tout les personnages bla bla à JK ROWLING bla bla sauf Sofia…. L'histoire de base m'appartient totalement, et le comique appartient à Vénusa, et un peu à moi aussi :D

*¤*

Cette fic est tragi-comique…Le premier chapitre est de Vénusa. 

*¤*

****

Cher journal vs Ron

1°septembre.

**__**

Cher journal,

Je te commence aujourd'hui car je n'ai personne à part toi pour parler. Hermione est sur son petit nuage avec son Victor. Quant à Harry, il est de plus en plus distant. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Mais le saurai-je un jour ? Aujourd'hui des nouveaux sont arrivés (_comme tous les ans, pfff_) et j'ai aperçu une jeune fille qui m'a conquit dés le premier regard. Sofia Titrousse (_pile poil comme tes cheveux …***grrrrrrrrr***j'me tais lol_).

Elle m'a regardé elle aussi. Et puis elle m'a sourit aussi.

Je suis devenue tout rouge, mais ni Harry, ni Hermione ne l'ont remarqué. Il n'y a que les autres.

Mais les autres … Je m'en fiche moi (_merci pour ta sœur et tes frères, eux ils t'ont vu devenir tout rouge. ***Mouais mais c pas pareil *** c vrai qu'ils ont bien rigolé, mais tu voulais qu'ils fassent quoi ?***tu peux pas arrêter de me couper** ?_).

Ils me manquent tous les deux. Mais je ne vais pas me rabaisser à aller leur parler. C'est eux qui viendront à moi.

Bon c'est l'heure, Harry rentre enfin. (_t'étais où ? ***keske ça peut te faire ?*** et tu te calmes toi, c pas paske t le petit protéger de dapt' dans cette fic kil fo que tu sois insolent ! fais gaffe.***erf…**_) C'est étrange comme il s'est renfermé sur lui. Il est devenu distant. Ca me fait mal. Mais je ne veux pas lui montrer. Ni à lui, ni à personne.

On l'avait invité à la maison cet été, il n'a même pas voulu venir. Lui qui déteste être chez les Dursley…

Je n'ai toujours pas compris. 

Et il me parle par monosyllabe. Oui, non, peut-être… Ce sont ses mots fétiches en ce moment.

Le pire c'est que même Hermione, il ne lui parle plus. D'ailleurs il n'attache d'importance à personne.

Peut-être qu'il a le cafard. J'espère quand même que ça va lui passer. 

Bon, j'éteints. Il n'a même pas jetée un œil sur moi, ni même un bonne nuit. C'est vraiment étrange. 

*¤*

Ron : c ki celle la Sofia Titrousse ?

Vénie : une de tes fans !

Dray : parce qu'il en à lui, laissez moi rire !

Ron : Ben vla le mini mangemort à son papa !

Dray :Alors ton ryry te fais des misères ? Pov ptit va !

Vénie : Et c bon. La vs allez chez dpat' alors la ferme et a plus tard

D&R :NONNNNNNNNNN ! ! !

Vénie : SI ! ! niark niark niark ! ! ! bye bye … 

*¤*

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé. @ plus pour la suite..

Read and Rewiew Please :D


	2. 2ème Jour

Merci d' être au rendez-vous…

Réponses aux reviews : 

andadrielle : tu vas savoir, promis :D Pour Titrousse, tu as raison.. Moi ça me fait pareil J 

Paradise1 : sans commentaires…

Venusa : Lol Vénie… Moi aussi jméclate qd je relis J 

Orlina : Moi aussi j'ai eu un peu de mal pour la mise en forme :D

Caroline Black : Looooooool… Ouais, dans cette fic, il est un peu intelligent… On l'a gaté J 

Sahad : Je ne pense pas que tu ai lu la version de Harry de cette fic… lol Sinon tu ne dirai pas ça :D

Bonne lecture à tous :D

*¤*

Ps : Les chapitres se rallongent au fort et à mesure.

*¤*

Pub : Lisez les fan fics de Vénusa sur ffnet, et ses œuvres sur www.fictionpress.com, et les miens bien sûr :D ( Pen name : Vénusa & Paradise Nightwish ) Fin de la coupure pub :D

****

8 septembre

__

Cher Journal.

Je n'ai pas écrit depuis une semaine. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

J'étais trop occupé à suivre la jeune Sofia dans tout Poudlard.

Harry m'inquiète de plus en plus. 

Il ne mange plus, est de plus en plus pâle. 

Je ne sais pas qui il croit tromper. 

Hier, il ne mangeait rien, les yeux perdus dans le vague, puis il nous a regardés, et s'est mis à s'empiffrer. Même moi jamais je n'ai mangé autant. 

Et s'il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu filer vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde... 

Comme si j'étais totalement stupide. 

Et j'ai remarqué autre chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est lui, mais dans les environs de nos places, avant-hier, il manquait un couteau. 

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui.

Il dort en cours presque. 

En DCFM, la prof s'est avancée vers lui, et lui a dit quelque chose comme " Alors Harrychou… On préfère les nuages à sa prof préférée ??? " 

Et il a séché le cours d'histoire de la magie. 

Cela ne ressemble pas à ses habitudes. 

Il n'a même pas réagit. Il devient amorphe. 

Comme si sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. 

Comme si nous n'existions plus Mione et moi.

Il évolue comme s'il était un pantin, manipulé par quelqu'un de déprimé. 

Il ne va pas bien.

En cours de vol, tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Un moment d'inattention de sa part sans doute. 

Ses manches s'étaient relevées, révélant de nombreuses coupures sur ses poignets. 

Volontaires, ou involontaires ? 

Comment savoir. 

Comment savoir que faire ?

Je dois en parler à Mione. 

Non, elle ne m'écouterait pas, ses pensées sont ailleurs. Même ses notes s'en ressentent. 

Je dois prendre la décision seul. 

Parler, ou non. 

Ce serait pour son bien.

Mais il m'en voudra à mort. 

Pour son bien...

*¤*

Pat'= Tada !!! !!!!!!!!!!

R= Non, pas Tada !!!

Pat'= Si tada !!!

H= Pourquoi Tada ...

Pat'= Je t'ai pas invité toi, sors...

R= Pourquoi Tada ...

Pat'= Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

R= Ouais

Pat'= Parce que ...

R= T_T

*¤*

Chapitre de Paradise1 ( moi :D ..)

Ps : Pat', c'est moi, lol


	3. 3ème Jour

Alors voilà la 3eme partie… Je n'ai pas bcp de tps ce soir, aussi dsl de ne pas repondre a chaque review, mais merci à vous pour vos messages…

Ce chapitre est de Vénusa :D

*¤*

Pub : Lisez les fan fics de venusa sur ffnet, et ses œuvres sur www.fictionpress.com, et les miens bien sûr :D ( Pen name : venusa & Paradise Nightwish ) Fin de la coupure pub :D

*¤*

09 septembre

Cher journal,

Qu'elle est belle Sofia. J'ai parlé avec elle ce matin. Harry n'était pas la. Il ne descend jamais prendre son petit déjeuner maintenant… Je doit la voir demain matin.. J'ai hâte !

Aujourd'hui j'ai essayer de parler avec Mione. Rien à faire, elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle se jette de la poudre aux yeux avec sa correspondance avec son Vicky. Je la vois écrire sans cesse. Même en cours. Elle qui les suivait attentivement… Même moi j'ai de meilleurs résultats ( _roh eh bé ! ***Koi ?*** Toi des meilleures résultats qu'Hermione, laisse moi rire … mouahahahaha* **pfffff vraiment …*** _)

Quand à Harry, je le vois peu. Il sort dès qu'il le peux. D'ailleurs même parfois quand il ne devrait pas. Il sèche certains cours. 

Il ne mange toujours pas. Enfin, il avale puis fonce chez Mimi Geignarde.

Il me prend vraiment pour un con !

Je suis sur qu'il se fait vomir. 

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…

Le soir il va dans la salle de bains et y restes tellement tard que je ne le voit pas sortir.

Même les entraînements de Quidditch, il les rates. Lui qui était passionné…

On m'a dit qu'ils envisageait de le remplacer.

Les quelques fois ou il y est allé, il ne tenait quasiment plus sur son balai, et ça le faisait sourire en plus.

Je suis sure qu'il vas très mal.

Mais que faire…

Tiens il vient de rentrer. Il se dirige vers sur son lit. Je vais lui demander si il veut me parler. Peut-être que si je lui tend la main …

Non, merci qu'il m'a répondu. J'ai quelque chose d'autres de prévu.

Pfffff, il est encore allé dans la salle de bain.

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il fabrique la dedans.

Je vais essayer d'écouter.

Je reviens.

Il est dans la salle de bain depuis 1 heure. Il s'est fait couler un bain apparemment. Je l'ai entendu se déshabiller. Il ne bouge plus maintenant. J'ai entendu un bruit métallique, comme un objet qui tombait sur le carrelage. Il a jurer et l'a ramasser. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit le couteau …

Ayez je suis décidé, demain matin, j'irai voir Dumbledore et je lui dirai pour les marques sur le bras. Il faut qu'il arrête. Même s'il ne me parle presque plus, je tiens à lui.

Je vais guetter son retour, pour pouvoir en dire plus à Dumbledore demain. (_et en plus il me suis et me surveille ! ! pas cool ! * **oh toi, retournes dans ton bain ! on c comment tu finit alors viens pas mettre ton bordel** * ben justement, si tu connais la fin, pourquoi t'écrit cette fic ? * **roh, je t'en poses des questions ?**_)

03h00 du matin. Il est toujours dans son bain. J'entend de temps à autres une sorte de frottement. Et aussi des gémissements.(_Me dis pas qu'il se … * **non mais t'es vraiment un imbécile toi !** * ben alors, il fé koi ? * **ben à ton avis ?** * (_grand silence … réfléchi_) aaaaaaah ok … et il gémit ? ? ? **ben vi, il aime ça !** * (_étonné, ébahi_) quoi ? aime ça ? il est sado ! * **Tait toi donc que je finisse ma page ! **_)

J'ai l'impression qu'il va rester là longtemps, et moi je ne tiens plus. Je v me coucher.

Je vais préparer un système qui me réveillera quand il sortira de la salle de bain.

Et demain, je dit tout à Dumbledore ! (_balance ! * **coucouche panier ryry, vite !** * humpff …)_

*-*

Ron : Eh bé …

Dray : va pas me dire kel va sortir avec ce …

Venie : C bizarre, ici vs êtes insolent et avec dpat' …

Ron & Dray : Euh …

Vénie : ben vs y retournez tiens.

Ryry : alors tu veux pas me répondre

Vénie : couchez pas bouge g dit ! ! roh, c pas vrai ça ! pire que mes gosses ! 

(ptdr Venie !!!)


	4. 4ème Jour

Pour vous répondre…..

Lizzy = Il r&agit pas psk il est amoureux, il a la tete ailleurs… ca a beau etre son ami, mais il comprend pas … enfin, c'est compliqué….

Merci Caroline Black & Orlina…

*¤*

Ce chapitre est de moi…

*¤*

11 Septembre

Cher Journal.

Avec Sofia tout va bien.

On se voit de plus en plus.

Harry est à l'infirmerie. Depuis hier.

Et pour un moment à ce que j'ai compris. 

Au moins 15 jours ou 3 semaines. Avis préliminaire de Pomfresh.

Elle a du le placer sous un sommeil artificiel, il ne voulait pas se laisser soigner.

Son corps est horrible. 

Il n'est plus que plaies.

Harry est abominablement maigre. Il est même plus que maigre, et souffre de malnutrition selon l'infirmière. 

Il a même été question de l'amener à Sainte Mangouste ( _Rah g le soleil ds la figure ***je suis en train de crever et tt ce kel trouve a dire c kel a le soleil ds la figure***Il c caché.. merci de ta sollicitude, tu vas le payer***de tte façon jvais mourir alors***qui a dit que tu allais mourir la maintenant tt de suite ?????* **MAMAN !!!!!! **_) mais Dumbledore avait pensé que cela atteindrait encore plus son moral.

Alors il était là.

Je dois voir Sofia tout à l'heure.

Nous devons allez voir Harry ensemble, mais il y a des chances qu'elle ne puisse pas entrer. De plus, Harry est tellement désagréable...

Je suis sûr qu'il sait que c'est moi qui ai parlé. Et il m'en veut.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire " Harry, c'est parce que tu es mon ami, c'est pour ton bien. "

Mais quand j'irai le voir, soit il dormira, soit il fera semblant... Ou alors j'aurait droit à un magistral " Ferme-là toi !!! " avant même d'avoir pu dire quelque chose. ( _re soleil ds la figure * **j'écris** * et après ???* **pousse toi d'la lumière je vois rien *** pff.... arrête de faire semblant tu sais pas écrire...* **ah ouais ? *** ouais !!! Atta, téléphone * **Ton Vicky à toi ?*** Nan, Ta maman * **Gasp** * nananèreuh _[c t la mienne mais chut lol] _hihihi... Roh ce soleil !!!!!!!!!!_)

Harry, une journée sans toi, c'est presque une journée sans soleil... ( _Presque ? * **Ouais... Avant c'était pas presque mais il m'a lâché pi y a Sofia** * je vois ... _)

*¤*

H= Méchante j'ai le soleil dans la figure

Pat'= Je sais, c'est moi qui te l'ai mis !!!

R= Sal(biiiiiiiiiiiiip)!!! Hé c'est quoi ce bip ???? Et la liberté d'expression alors ????

Pat'= La liberté d'expression ? Pour toi je suis OK, mais seulement si tu te tais !!! ( _Merci mon frangin qui n'arrête pas de me raconter ce passage de la Planète des Singes _)

R= T_T

H= Enfin, il se tait....

Pat'= ( _tourne encore plus le lit de Harry auquel il est attaché dans le soleil _) Na !!!

H= Peau de vache !!!

Pat'= J'ai cru entendre quelque chose là...

H= ...

Pat'= Bien... Je te renvoie chez Vénie, vilain !!!


	5. 5ème Jour

Wééééééééééééééééé !!!

Joyeux Nowel !!!!!!!

Pour le coup : une seule review !!!! Mais que font les gens ???? Ils lisent HP5 ? Autant pour moi……

**__**

Bisous spécial à Orlina, donc :D

Je vous envoie donc ce chapitre.

Il est de Vénusa :D

= Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je prend du retard pour cause de panne sèche d'inspiration. Je ne peux pour le moment updater que celle-ci, qui est terminée, et Invasion sur laquelle j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. Je vais tenter de m'y remettre….. 

Bonne lecture ~______^

*¤*

15 septembre.

Cher journal.

Je ne t'ai pas écrit ces derniers jours car j'ai eu à faire.

Sofia et moi nous voyons de plus en plus. Et elle ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Elle a bien vu que je m'inquiétais pour Harry.

Mais ce soir, j'ai réussi à me défiler. J'ai prétexté un devoir très important à faire et que j'avais besoin de calme.

Je suis sûr qu'elle sait que je lui ai menti mais ce n'est pas grave. Il fallait absolument que je profite de l'absence de Neville et les autres pour fouiller les affaires d'Harry_. ( Quoi ! ! ! il fouille mes affaires ? mais ça va pas ! ! * **Tention toi, où je rouvre les rideaux que j'ai fermé !** * Non, non … mais je voit pas l'utilité qu'il fouille mes affaires * **( **_je me dirige vers la fenêtre et ouvre le rideaux_) Je t'avais prévenu ! Je fais ce que je veux, alors la ferme ! * …*)_

Je suis allé à l'infirmerie voir harry. Il dormait. _(mais non, je faisais semblant ! je fermais les yeux a cause du soleil … *** ryry j'avais fermé les rideaux, arrêtes d'être de mauvaise foi*** mouais de toute façon, j'avais pas envie de lui parler. * **oui, ben tais toi alors**.)_

Il est tout pâle, et plus maigre que jamais. J'ai peur. Que cherche t'il a faire ?

Je viens d'explorer toute la chambre. Rien. Aucune trace du couteau. J'ai fouillé les moindres recoins, retourné toutes ses affaires, vidé sa malle. J'ai même regardé où il rangeait son éclair de feu, mais rien. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il avait un couteau. Où peut il être ? Où Harry l'a t'il caché ?

Tiens, j'entend Mione crier. Je crois qu'elle pleure, je vais allez voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est peut-être par rapport à Harry.

Pfiou … Quelle histoire ! Mione vient de recevoir une lettre de son Vicky… Il lui dit qu'il est préférable qu'ils se séparent. Qu'ils sont trop loin. 

Il lui a même avoué qu'il avait rencontré une autre fille. ( _Ouin ! ! :'( :'( c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? ? * **Poses pas de question, tu vas le découvrir.** * Mais je suis tellement malheureuse ! ! bouh ouh ouh ouh ! ! * **arrête donc de geindre et va réviser tiens, ça te changera les idées !** * Méchante ! ! ! ! * **Tention … ze v me fâcher ! !** * je m'en vais, je m'en vais … _)

Elle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, la voilà bien avancée.

Enfin au moins maintenant, elle est redevenue la même, enfin en beaucoup plus triste. Mais on a enfin pu discuter. Et j'ai pu lui dévoiler mes soupçons sur Harry.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était absent des cours. (_ et elle se dit une amie ! ! ! ! Pfffff ! * **Ryry … fé gaffe ! ! !** * oui, j'me tais ! * **bien. **_) Par contre pour les repas, elle avait bien vu qu'il n'avalait rien.

Je lui ai tout raconté et elle aussi. Elle a pleuré dans mes bras et je lui caressais les cheveux.

C'était bien.

Elle sent bon.

Elle c'est endormie sur mon lit. 

J'ose à peine la regarder. 

Étendu là, près d'elle. Son parfum venant jusqu'à moi. Je me sens bizarre. 

Et il faut que je dorme. Je la laisse dormir ici ?

Je ne sais pas si elle sera fâchée que je dorme près d'elle. 

Je suis trop fatiguée et elle aussi je suis sure. Il vaut mieux que l'on se repose. 

Demain on doit encore chercher ce fichu couteau. Mais que cherche t'il à faire avec ce couteau bon sang ? ?

R : Dormir près d'Hermione ? il m'arrive koi là ?

M : c vrai ça ? moi dormir près de lui ?

V : allez arrêté de faire ceux qui ne voit rien venir.

H : ben vi, on c ke vous vous aimez plus que vous ne le croyez …

V : je t'ai rien demandé toi !

H : je fé se ke je veux (avec mes cheveux !) 

V : non, JE fais ce que je veux ! ! 

D : et moi alors ? je suis pas dans la fic ?

R&H : Mangemort en culotte courte dans la fic ? ? ? nan ……

V : on verra si t sage.

D : mé …

V : allez je vous envoie chez dpat', je pas ce k'elle vous réserve mais faites gaffe ! !

R, D, H & M : Aie aie aie !


	6. 6ème Jour

Naaaaaaaaaaa Encore trop longtemps avant d'updater….    Desolee desolee…

Serpentine, ze demoniak spirit = merci… et desolee pourt le retard ke je prend ^^

Orlina = bah, ca reviendra… lol

25 septembre.

Cher journal. 

Hermione est étrange depuis l'autre nuit.

Elle me suit partout, grommelle dès que je mentionne Sofia. 

Pour un peu je la croirais jalouse. Mais elle aime Viktor. Je crois. 

Je ne sais plus rien.

On a encore fouillé les affaires de Harry avec Hermione. Rien. 

Aucune trace de ce couteau. Mais il ne s'est pas fait ses coupures tout seul tout de même !!! (_si__, il se les ai faites tout seul comme un grand * **je me comprends *** encore heureux * **la ferme *** nananereuh * **Pff**_) 

Hermione commence à se demander s'il n'aurait pas utilisé un sortilège. 

Et cinq minutes après que je lui ai dit que j'étais allé voir Harry à l'infirmerie avec Sofia, elle s'est mise à hurler que je n'avais aucun sens de l'amitié, que Harry n'allait pas bien, que je ne devais pas étaler mon bonheur devant lui, … Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, de mon " bonheur… " Elle exagère. 

Je reviens à l'instant de la salle commune. Hermione était en train de se battre avec Sofia. Ma douce Sofia. Hermione peut être une véritable furie quand elle veut !!! Jamais encore je ne l'avais vue comme ça. À croire que me voir avec Sofia la préoccupe plus que de savoir Harry à l'infirmerie. 

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Elle devrait réviser ses priorités celle-la… ( **_ça_****_ sent le déjà vu _**_* tu m'en diras tant… * **ouaip**_)

Harry. Mon meilleur ami. Celui qui doit s'être le moins moqué de moi de toute ma vie. 

Oh, une chouette. Je la reconnais !!! C'est celle de Sofia… 

" _Ron__, _

_Ton amie Hermione est venue me trouver, et m'a demandé de te quitter. Je ne veux pas, à moins que ce ne soit réellement ce que tu veux, comme elle me l'a dit. C'est pour cela que nous nous battions. Je ne voulais pas la croire._

_Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose._

_Soit elle reste ton amie, et je pars, soit tu lui mets les points sur les " i " et on continue ensemble. Mais je ne veux plus la voir avec toi. Désolée._

_Sofia._ "

Et flûte. Et moi qui ai une sainte horreur des choix. 

Je vais lui dire que je vais essayer de parler avec Hermione, et que je prendrais ma décision après. Je vais aller voir Harry. Il va encore faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Il me hait pour l'avoir trahit. Mais c'est pour lui. Pour sa vie. Je crains pour sa vie. Comme tout ami pour le sien. 

**_Pat'= Tada !!!_**

**_R= Elle recommence !!!_**

**_Pat'=  Ben koi ???_**

**_R= Tu m'énerves._**

**_Pat'= Je t'énerve ?? Véniiiiiiie il est méssant avec moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ron il m'aime pas !!!!!! :'(_**

**_H= T la réincarnation de Mimi geignarde ou quoi toi ???????_**

**_Pat'=  Grillée…. Comme une pistache ^^ _**

****

****


	7. 7ème Jour

**_Désolée, mais il est tard, et j'ai la flemme de répondre aux reviews^^_**

****

**_La prochaine fois^^_**

****

**_Merci pour vos messages, ils nous font plaisir à Venusa et à moi :D_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

26 septembre

j'ai essayé de parler avec Mione ce matin. Elle est vraiment étrange en ce moment.

Déjà qu'elle me suit partout mais l'incident d'hier ma vraiment étonné.

Hermione qui se bat pour moi … on aura tout vu _(a ben ça, c clair ! * **kes**** tu fou la toi ?** * ben je m'incruste vu ke ze suis pas dedans. * **T'inkiete, ton tour viendra mouahahahahaaaaaa ! ! !** * roh … c pas bon pour moi, je me tire !)_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive. 

Quand je lui ai parlé pour l'épisode avec Sofia, d'une elle a ronchonné des qu'elle a entendu son prénom, et de deux elle a rougi.

Elle a essayer de trouver des excuses mais j'ai bien vu que c'était faux.

Elle restes avec moi très tard. Dans ma chambre. 

D'ailleurs elle doit venir dans 5 minutes.

Je lui ai dit que je voulait lui parler ce soir.

Elle avait l'air contente. _(viiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ca veut dire kil sera pas avec l'otre ! ! ! * **t jalouse Mione ?** * euh … (rougit)** * répond pas j'ai compris ^^**)_

Je suis allez voir Harry aujourd'hui.   
Il était réveillé quand je suis arrivé. Il était même debout en train de fermer les rideaux de sa chambre. ( fé chié, il arrive et moi j'suis debout, pas moyen de me dérober là ! ! * **eh non, va falloir vivre avec ryry ! dttf ca va pas durer longtemps^_^*** j'm vraiment pas ce diminutif ridicule ! Koi pa longtemps ??????? * **m'en fiche. Moi j'm !et pour le reste tu le c... relit la 1°fic** * hmmpffff ! ) 

Quand il m'a vu, il m'a regardé d'un regard noir et ne m'as pas adressé la parole.

J'ai essayé de lui parler mais je me suis énervé et très vite, j'ai crié au lieu de parler. _(pfffffffff ! il est malade et toi tu lui crie dessus ?** * tiens elle se réveille Miss je–sais-tout ? mé la t a l'ouest tu était dans ton nuage avec ton Vik et la tu y es encore avec ronychou ! ! Descend de la de suite et reprend le cour de l'histoire ! ! !** * Mééééééééeeeeeeeeee je suis là [elle boude])_

Et lui, impassible, ne m'a même pas jeter un regard. Il s'est assis sur son lit, ma regardé droit dans les yeux. Il était d'un calme olympien. Et il m'a hurlé de sortir immédiatement et qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir, ni moi, ni Hermione, Jamais !  Pour notre bien.

Je ne comprend pas.

Je suis sorti de suite, madame Pomfresh est venue et m'a disputé : énerver Harry de la sorte,  ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Et moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Harry m'a fait si mal.

Et il va falloir que je dise ça à Hermione. Qu'Harry ne veut plus jamais nous revoir.

Ah, elle arrive.

*-*

Il est 4h00 du matin. Hermione s'est endormie près de moi. On a parlé. Elle me dit qu'elle ne comprend pas non plus la réaction d'Harry. Qu'elle irait le voir quand même demain_. (ils sont têtus c pas vrai ! ! je veux plus les voirrrrrrrsssssss ! ! **! * Et c bon, je le sais, mais je fé s'ke je veux ! et ils viendront te voir kan même, na ! *** m'en fiche, je ferai semblant de dormir (tire la langue) *** ryry, tu m'énerves, je v ouvrir le rideaux … *** non, non … j'arrête !)_

Et puis j'ai essayé d'aborder le problème qu'elle avait avec Sofia. Et elle m'a avoué qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait eu encore une altercation entre elles.

Et qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de très méchant.

J'ai mis le temps avant qu'elle me le dise.

Mais une fois qu'elle m'a tout avoué je suis resté sans voix.

Elle lui à lancer un sort qui lui a couper les cheveux d'une façon affreuse et teinter tout en rose. Et elle a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun remède.

Ma pauvre Sofia**. _(allez, avoue. Tu as trop envie de rire mais tu oses pas ! ! !_**_ * (se retient) non (mal o ventre tellement il se retient) non ! * **(je le chatouille et la il éclate de rire) tu vois ! ! !** * mais franchement fo voir sa tête c trop drôle ! je dirai rien mé bon, imaginez la coupe la plus hideuse avec une vieille couleur rose bonbon … obligez de rire ! ! !)_

Je pense que demain je vais recevoir un hibou…

Dommage, je l'aimais bien. Enfin, je doit bien m'avouer que je n'ai jamais penser que j'irai jusqu'au mariage mais bon…

Hermione sort ses griffes mais que me veut-elle ? _(t aveugle ou koi ? ? ? * **ben …** * si t aveugle, tu vois pas qu'elle aimerait bien être plus qu'une amie ? roh, c bien un mec ça, fo tout leur dire ! )_

Et la elle est encore tout près de moi. 

J'ai envie de la serrer contre moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je sais qu'avec Sofia c'est foutu. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais eu envie de la serrer, de sentir son parfum de la caresser. Et avec Hermione… C'est différent.

Bon il faut que je me repose. Demain je dois affronter Sofia.

Je vais me blottir contre Hermione, je suis sure que je vais très vite m'endormir auprès d'elle _(auprès de ma blonde, kil fait bon fait bon fait bon, auprès de ma blonde kil fait bon de dormir. Sorry je pète un câble, c l'heure (3h27))_

R : elle est folle !

V : oui, suis une felbae ! ! !

R, H, Herm & D : on a bien vu.

V : bon suis naze. Ze vous envoi chez dpat' demain matin.

Tous : NONNNNNNNNN

V : SIIIIIIIIIII niark niark niark ! ! ! ! bonne chance !

****


	8. 8ème Jour ¤ Partie 1

RAR :   _Vénusa  **Paradise1**_

Orlina = _Héhéhé__… tout est deja écrit ^^ on aime juste vous faire languir (sadik moi ? juste un peu ^^)_

**_Juste un peu :D _**

****

DW =  _A mon avis, tu vas pas être déçu :roll: Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ce chapitre. Mais si je me souviens bien, vous allez vouloir nous tuer ... :p  **On s'est lâchées sur cette fic, c'est sûr :D**_

****

****

Serpentine** = **_Sofia fait couler beaucoup d'encre (enfin, de pixel de clavier^^)_

_tu__ verras pour la suite pour ce qui est de mione et ron (perso, c pas mon couple préférée *lueur sadike*, mais pataper titeplé ... les coupures c po moi (a)_

**_Nan, les coupures c'est moi… Traitresse !!!! Je t'aurai !!!!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_*¤*_**

**__**

**__**

5 Octobre

Cher Journal.

Il s'en est passé des choses….

Hermione n'a vraiment pas raté Sofia. Quand je l'ai vue, je n'ai pas su me contrôler, et j'ai éclaté de rire. Sofia a viré au rouge, et m'a jeté un sort, qui a atteint Neville qui est passé à ce moment là. Neville s'est mis à sauter dans tous les sens en agitant les bras et en caquetant. Je l'ai échappée belle.

Sofia m'a demandé si j'avais fait mon choix. Je suis resté muet pendant au moins cinq minutes, avant de pouvoir lever les yeux vers elle, regarder son si doux visage, et lui murmurer " Je suis désolé. " Puis, je me suis levé, et suis parti. Une de ses amies est venue me voir, me dire que j'étais un monstre. Mais je ne peux me reprocher de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. C'était impossible, c'est tout. 

Parce que mes sentiments ont évolué. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. 

Hermione est allée voir Harry, comme elle l'avait dit. Il était en train de se lever pour un exercice quotidien, avant que l'infirmière de le rendorme. Il l'a ignorée superbement. 

Alors elle lui a dit " bonjour, comment vas-tu ? " Il a répondu " Mal. " Alors elle lui a dit " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " Et il lui a répliqué " Tu es là. " Alors elle a fui en courant, et s'est jetée à mon cou pour pleurer sur mon épaule. Puis elle m'a raconté. Et ses sanglots ont repris de plus belle. 

J'avais envie de caresser ses cheveux si doux. De ne plus la laisser s'en aller. Je voulais qu'elle reste là pour toujours. 

Nous avons encore passé la chambre au peigne fin. Toujours rien. 

À croire que j'ai rêvé… Mais il a bien utilisé quelque chose… 

Je ne sais plus que croire. Il ne veut plus nos voir.

Il ne nous aime plus peut-être… Je ne crois pas. On ne change pas ainsi du jour au lendemain. 

Pour nous protéger a-t'il dit. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je dois lui parler. Je dois le revoir.

C'est mon ami. 

Comment peut-il croire qu'on s'en ira simplement parce qu'il le demande. 

Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Je veux comprendre pourquoi. 

Je veux qu'il m'ouvre à nouveau ce qui était son cœur. 

Qu'il comprenne que quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse il sera toujours mon ami. Rien ne changera ça. Ni son agressivité, ni sa volonté de nous éloigner. 

J'ai eu une grande conversation avec Hermione il y a quelques jours. 

Il s'est avéré que nous avions beaucoup à nous dire. Énormément de choses même. 

Maintenant, nous avons décidé que j'allais tenter de parler à Harry. Nous ne sommes pas allé le voir depuis au moins une semaine. Pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. ( **_a_****_ quoi ? _**_* va coucher * **nan veux savoir.… *** de tte façon je c pas, et puis t'as pas de cervelle tu peux pas réfléchir * **nia nia nia *** Blllllllll _) 

Je dois y aller.

*¤*

Une véritable catastrophe. 

Décidément, il est indécrottable. Je vais essayer de rapporter la conversation du mieux que je peux. 

- Salut Harry, ça va ?

- Nan.

- Tu me dis ce qui ne vas pas ?

- T'es là … (_change de disque T_T_)

- Oui, je suis là. 

- Tu es encore là ? Hermione s'était enfuie, j'avais la paix. Pourquoi t'es là ? 

- Parce que tu es mon ami. Et que ma place alors que mon meilleur ami souffre n'est pas d'être en bas, en train de rire avec mes camarades, mais ici, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il rejette ses amis.

- Y'a rien à comprendre. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Surtout pas ta sale tête de traître.

- Traître ?

- Oui. Je sais que c'est toi qui est allé trouve Dumbledore. Toi qui a dit ce que je faisait. Toi qui me pourrit ce qui me reste de vie en m'empêchant de faire ce que je veux. C'est ta faute si je suis enfermé ici. 

- Non. C'est la tienne. Il ne fallait pas que tu te fasses ça. C'est parce que je suis ton ami que j'ai parlé. Pour ton bien.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Mais ??? Alors tu te fais mal, et ça t'amuses ?

- Parfaitement. Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux… Ni toi, ni les autres, avec leurs belles paroles. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici, tant que j'y serai. Si tu es mon ami, tu resteras loin de moi. Crois-moi, il le faut. 

- Je venais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle en plus. Je venais te parler. En espérant que tu irais mieux. Mais je me suis trompé. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, nous nous reverrons à ta sortie de l'infirmerie. Mais je ne te lâcherai pas. 

- Génial… Tu vas te changer en pot de colle ? 

- Tu verras. Si Hermione et moi tombons d'accord. 

- Elle vit encore ? Toujours sur son nuage rose avec son Vicky d'amour ? 

- Non. La personne qui est sur le nuage avec elle a changé. C'est moi maintenant. C'est ce que je voulais t'annoncer. 

- Ben c'est bien pour vous, mais moi j'en ai rien à fiche. 

- Harry !!! Nous sommes tes amis.

- Plus maintenant.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux plus. Dégage maintenant. Tu m'empêches de dormir.

Voilà. Je suis sorti à contre-cœur, les yeux noyés, et prêts à déborder. 

Je n'aurais pas du céder. 

Des cris dans la salle commune… Je vais voir ….

*¤*

R= Flute y se passe koi encore ?

Pat'= tu verras

R= tu diras rien de plus ?

Pat'= nan

R= sympa

Pat'= …. (dit plus rien comme promis :P ) 

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_= Prochaine fois : la suite du 5 octobre :D_**


	9. 8ème Jour ¤ Partie 2

Pas de RAR = pas le courage, mais un grand merci et un enorme Poutou aux klecteurs & lectrices :D

*¤*

Reprise du 5 octobre 

Eh ben, je suis ébahi. Tant de violence chez deux jeunes filles est étonnant.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle commune, j'ai trouvé Mione et Sofia se battant.

Mais pas une petite bagarre, un cataclysme !

Elle se tiraient les cheveux et s'envoyaient des coups de poing et de pieds.

Sans oublier les noms d'oiseaux qu'elles s'échangeaient.

Elles avaient retourné toute la salle commune. Les chaises étaient retournées par terre, les tables tombées, certaines même étaient cassées. Les autres regardaient sans rien faire.

Je leur ai crié dessus, en leur demandant pourquoi ils ne faisaient rien. Mais Dean m'a répondu qu'il avait essayé mais que ni lui, ni personne d'ailleurs n'avait pu les séparer.

Et tout ça pour moi ? (**_Pfffffff_****_, même pas possible. Se battre pour un Weasley … _**_* Toi tu ferais mieux de te la fermer, car dans peu de temps tu vas avoir une surprise, mouahahahaaaaaa * **Une surprise ? ou la la je la sens pas moi, ze me casse …**_)

Alors, j'ai essayé de me mettre entre elles deux. Et là, Sofia m'a vu et a redoublé ses coups.

Heureusement que MacGonagall est intervenue car sinon, je ne sais pas comment cela se serait terminé.

Elle a jeté un sort de neutralisation et on est restés figés. Ensuite elle a regardé Mione et Sofia et leur a dit que ce n'était pas un comportement digne pour des jeunes femmes.

Elle a rajouté qu'elles allaient aller voir madame Pomfresh et ensuite qu'elles seraient convoquées par le directeur.

Faut dire qu'elles étaient dans un sale état.

Les cheveux emmêlés, leurs robes déchirées, des plaies sur le visage et le corps.

Après que la professeur ait levé le sort, elles se sont regardées en chien de faïence.

MacGonagall m'a dit que j'avais eu du courage pour m'interposer. (**_ben_****_ ça c sur, pour quelqu'un qui a peur des araignées …_**_ * …… * Ah ah ah ah  t pas drôle Harry, il était quand même avec toi dans toutes tes aventures ! * _**oui  c vrai ca. Tu peux pas dire le contraire ! **_* **mouais mé c toujours moi ki allait au front *** tu aurais pas eu Ron avec toi pour la pierre, tu serais pas passé ! * _**et toc !** _*  **erf**** ….***_)

Et pendant que MacGonagall me demandait la cause de leur dispute, les filles ont recommencés, en prenant le temps de s'enfermer dans une bulle de protection.

Et c'est reparti de plus belle.  

On a bien vu que c'était Sofia qui avait commencé. C'est elle qui a jeté le sort de protection. Mais ce qui m'a étonné c'est que MacGonagall ne puisse le neutraliser.

Elle est partie avertir Dumbledore.

Après une petite lutte au corps a corps, Sofia c'est écarté de Mione. Elle a reculé puis a saisi sa baguette. Elle avait une drôle d'expression dans le regard.

Elle a levé sa baguette et lui a dit qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais aller avec une sang de bourbe, et qu'elle allait remédier à ce petit problème. (**_Et elle fichait quoi a gryff Sofia, elle aurai du venir chez nous, a Serpentard ! !  _**_* Oh toi ferme ta bouche ! ! * **Mais c'est vrai koi c ma pote, elle voulait tuer l'autre sang de bourbe de Granger ! ** * Fé gaffe Drago … * **vi**** ze me tais, n'empêche que **… )_

J'étais pétrifié. Je ne l'avais jamais vue de la sorte. (_Dpat__' : Euh, tu la connais depuis quand ???_) Elle dégageait une telle aura. Quelque chose de sombre qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Quand je pense que je sortais avec elle …

Dumbledore est arrivé au moment où elle prononçait " Avada Ke… "

Mais il fut plus rapide, et brisa la bulle pendant que MacGonagall lançait un " expelliarmus "

Sofia fut projetée en arrière et sa baguette arriva dans la main de MacGonagall qui la brisa aussitôt. Dumbledore lui lança un sortilège de ligotage et la fit emmener dans son bureau. 

Hermione elle, était choquée. Et je l'ai conduite à l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh a dit qu'elle devrait rester ici pour au moins 24 heures.

Du coup, je n'ai même pas pu lui parler d'Harry. Je lui dirai demain.

Là, je dois aller voir Dumbledore, il m'a fait appeler.

Ca doit être au sujet de Sofia.

Quand je pense qu'elle a voulu tuer Mione…

J'espère ne plus jamais la revoir.

Bon je file. A plus tard journal.

**_M : elle m'a fait mal cette ./§.§/§!!:!;:!;:!!;!_**

**_R : suis désolé mé vs m'avez fait mal aussi_**

**_M : Oh suis désole mon Ronny d'amour_**

**_R : pas grave, o moins t en vie_**

**_D : Zut, pkoi kil ai arrivé l'autre fou ?  j'aurais bien aimé kil ..._**

**_V : bon, o lieu de blablater la, je vous envoi chez dpat', bonne chance Drago ! et ferme la j'm pas kan tu parles mal (koi ke ...)_**

**_H : nonnnnnnnnnn ! Pas dpat' !!!!_**

**_V : Et si ! Mouahahahaaaaaaa_**


	10. 9ème Jour

8 octobre.

Cher Journal. 

Mione est sortie de l'infirmerie. J'étais content de la retrouver. 

Elle n'avait pas le moral, et refusait de parler. 

Au bout de quelques heures, elle finit par dire " Harry. "

Et elle finit par me raconter que quand il l'avait vue, il ne l'avait même pas laissée dire un mot. Dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, il lui avait dit " bien fait ! "

Il me le paiera. 

Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il c'était passé chez le directeur. Alors je lui ai raconté. 

Après l'avoir amenée à l'infirmerie, je suis allé au bureau de Dumbledore. 

Il m'attendait.

Il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je ne connaissais pas leurs rancœurs exactes, ni le comment de cette bagarre. Mais le pourquoi me semblait évident. Elles se battaient pour moi. (comme si … rêve …)

Et, j'ai dit à Dumbledore ce que je croyais être les motifs de cette bagarre. Il m'a répondu que j'étais bien naïf. 

Il m'a expliqué qu'en fait, Hermione avait surpris une conversation de Sofia avec un tiers, alors qu'elle la cherchait puisqu'elle lui avait demandé de venir la trouver. 

Et elle a été vue, mais Sofia ne l'a pas su tout de suite. Hermione a eu le temps de  parler au directeur auparavant. Et comme je suis intervenu dans la bagarre, elle a essayé de faire croire que c'était une querelle de rivales. 

En effet, il a raison. Je ne suis qu'un naïf. Je mérite bien le surnom de Fred et George " Simplet. " ( _yep__, ta raison Léon * **Ron grr *** c t pour la rime, te mine pas pour ça * **malade *** et fière de l'être _) 

Dumbledore avait l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il n'en disait. Comme toujours. 

Et toute la soirée, j'ai ressassé ces pensées dans mon esprit. ( _t'as__ un esprit ? * **gah !?! *** je me disais aussi )_ Et finalement, j'ai eu une illumination !!! ( _On__ le sait que t'es un illuminé * **chut, je cause !!! *** Mouais…. Rien que pour entendre tes niaiseries j'ai envie de me taire… À la prochaine parenthèse !!! * **c'est ça … )**_

Elle avait un sacré niveau de magie pour une gamine de 11 ans !!! ( _C'est__ plus Sofia, c'est une gamine ? * **Vi *** Tu l'aimes * **Vi** _[regard soudain apeuré] **_euh nananan j'l'm pas …oh, Hermione, t t la … euh… je vais t'expliquer .._**_ * héhéhé… J'ai bien fait de l'appeler celle-là, j'aurai la paix dans mes parenthèses maintenant !!! _)

Elle a tout de même créé une bulle de protection qui a résisté à MacGonagall !!! 

J'ai fini de raconter tout cela à Hermione. Enfin. Elle est épuisée. 

Autant par mon récit, que par la torture morale infligée par Harry. Notre meilleur ami. 

Je dois aller le voir pour lui dire deux mots.

Au revoir, cher journal. 

*¤*

R= me sens mal… Pk c core moi ki passe pour une buse ????

D= Psk T'es une buse !!!!

R= Ha Ha ha… on ta pas demandé ton avis a toi !!!!

H= Pourtant, il a raison …

R= T______T

Pat'= Bon, terminé, au lit les zenfants …. Il est 2h du mat !!! Demain, stage chez Vénie !!!

R, D & H= Oh non, pas Vénie !!!!!!!!!!

Pat'= Si, Vénie ^___^ (j'adore les embêter !!! A toi ma grande !!!) 


	11. 10ème Jour

Kikoo !!!!

Orlina & Serpentine : Miss d'être au RDV !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Oui & Non Serpentine…. Orlina, voila…

^^

*¤*

9 octobre.

Je suis allez voir Harry aujourd'hui.

Quand je suis arrivé, j'étais encore énervé par rapport au mal qu'il avait fait à Mione hier.

Mais quand je l'ai vu …

Pâle, maigre. Toute ma colère est retombée.

Lui par contre quand il m'a vu il m'a dit méchamment " tiens, le chevalier Ron vient venger sa chère princesse ? allez dégage, j'ai même pas envie de parler avec toi et encore moins de te voir " _( Chevalier Ron, on aura tout vu tiens ! * ** …*** C vrai, les chevaliers sont sans peur et lui, il en a une de peur … il détale devant la moindre araignée ! ! Mouahahahaaaaaaa * **… (tout bas : tout vient à point a qui sait attendre)** * t'a perdu ta langue ? ***… *** Ben fo croire, bon ben je file moi * **Je te vengerai Ron, je te le promet ^^ à travers la tit surprise que ryry lui à préparer** * j'ai hâte de voir Drago dans ce passage ^^)_

Et moi comme un con que je suis, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai juste posé ma main sur son épaule et j'ai serrer. En espérant qu'il ait compris mon message.

Le voir dans cet état me fait mal. Malgré qu'il ait fait de la peine à Mione, je ne lui en veut plus. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Et j'en cherche toujours la cause. J'ai peur. _(y'a pas d'araignée pourtant dans le coin ^^ * **grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr****, sort de ma parenthèse toi ! ! !** * pfffffffff de toute façon ca me gonfle, on parle jamais de moi dans cette fic… * **t'inkiete, ton tour viendra, héhé *** vrai, j'ai hâte alors ! ! ! *** mouahahaha … !** *euh en fait je c pas trop si g hâte, je v plutôt allez me cacher j'crois *** vi, tu ferais mieux, mais même caché, on te retrouvera ! !** * oups…)_

Il fait tout pour que l'on s'éloigne de lui. Eh bien moi je ferai le contraire. Je serai présent. 

Et cette Sofia …

Après ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, je ferai mieux de faire attention. Les pouvoirs qu'elle possède ne me disent rien de bon.

Car après tout, je ne l'a connaît pas tant que ça.  Pendant que j'étais avec elle, elle avait un comportement étrange. 

Hermione va mieux, elle refuse toujours de me dire exactement ce qu'elle a entendu de la conversation de Sofia et de je ne sais toujours pas qui. Elle qui me dit tout d'habitude …

Elle a portant tout raconté à Dumbledore, pourquoi elle ne me dit rien ?

Toujours est il qu'elle se comporte d'une façon anormale. Comme si elle craignait quelqu'un. 

Dumbledore a d'ailleurs recommandé à ce que je ne la laisse pas toute seule.

J'ai pourtant essayer de la faire parler. Je lui ai dit que je serai toujours là pour elle.

Mais elle a refusé. Je suis sur que Dumbledore lui a dit de garder cela pour elle.

Mais je vais continuer , elle finira par me le dire.

J'ai vraiment peur de la perdre. Je ne vais plus la quitter.

Ce soir, elle me rejoint des qu'elle sort de sa douche. On va rester ensemble. (_Ahah__ … et vs allez faire koi ? * Rien ^^ * **Mouais c ça, prend moi pour un BIP** * héhé, je t'y prend pas, t'en ai déjà un ! * **Erf**** …**_)

On restera dans la salle commune, avec les autres. On a prévu une veillée car c'est l'anniversaire d'un des premières années. Et on a besoin de se changer les idées en ce moment.

Mais j'espère que Sofia ne sera pas là, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

Enfin, Mione arrive. A tout à l'heure cher journal.

D : moi je v me cacher … je sens ke ca va être ma fête !

V lol, même cacher on te trouvera va.

D : on verra …

V :  de toute façon, c pas enkor le moment.

D : ouf !

V : héhéhé.

R, H, Mione : dommage …

V : lol, allez, stage chez ma paradise adorée. A plus tard !

Tous : nannnnnnnnn !

V : trop tard !


	12. 11ème Jour

Kikooooo

Serpentine & Orlina, Saaaaluuuuu )

Comment ca va ? moi ca va lol… jvien de me rendre compte au moment de publier que j'ai pas fini le chapitre 4 de un peu de poesie….  Et je c pas si joré le tps ce WE…..

Bon, vla ze suite… 

*¤*

12 Octobre.

Cher journal. 

Avant-hier, Harry est sorti de l'infirmerie. 

Il nous a à peine regardés Mione et moi.

Il a filé droit à la chambre. Dans son lit. 

Nous avons discuté Mione et moi, et écouté les autres parler. 

Ils disent n'importe quoi.

Plus tard, je suis allé voir ce qu'il faisait. Quand je suis arrivé, il s'est dépêché de cacher quelque chose sous lui. 

Écrit-il un journal lui aussi ?

Dumbledore nous a demandé de faire attention à lui. 

Il se force à manger.

Mais j'ai vu des traces sur son col. Il ne garde pas ses repas en lui. 

Ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

Ce sont les mots de MacGonagall. 

Il m'a regardé d'un regard qui voulait sans doute dire " essaie de me parler et tu vas voir … " 

Harry, mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Pourquoi ? 

Je ne comprend pas. 

Il a un comportement curieux en ce moment.

Hier matin, je l'ai vu farfouiller frénétiquement dans son livre de potions, et s'arrêter sur une page en poussant un cri de triomphe. Son expression de plénitude sur son visage si maigre ne me disait rien de bon. 

J'ai essayé de voir à peu près à quel niveau du livre il regardait. Et j'ai pris le mien. J'ai atterri au chapitre des potions dangereuses : poisons, acides, … Que cherche t'il encore à faire ? 

J'ai dû m'absenter, le laisser seul. 

Quand je suis remonté, il régnait une drôle d'odeur dans le dortoir. Comme de la chair brûlée. ( _Hihi__ Darkie  :hello: _) 

Et puis s'il croit que je ne l'ai pas entendu avant-hier soir. Il recommence avec son joujou. 

Et il prend vraiment plaisir à se faire mal. Il a même pris une douche juste après. Et à en juger par les claquements de dents qu'il avait en ressortant, c'était une douche glacée. 

Je suis sûre que ce soir il recommencera.

Il est comme drogué. Il est accro. 

Oh Harry ! Quand reprendras-tu tes esprits ?????

Peut-être n'es-tu pas conscient de ce que tu fais. 

Peut-être es-tu sous l'emprise d'un sort. 

Sofia ? 

Non, je ne crois pas.

Je n'en sais rien.

Harry, redeviens comme avant.

Il le faut. 

Hermione arrive. On doit parler ce soir. Encore. 

*¤*

Pat'= Ron t'es trop intelligent t'as tout devin

D= Poil au nez

R= c'est vrai ?

D= Poil au nez

Pat'= Nan…

D= Poil aux dents.

R= Flûte alors !!!

D= Poil aux cors

Pat'= J'en connais un qui devrait arrêter de faire l'andouille …

D= Poil aux c… Hein ??? Qui ça ???? Moi ???

Pat'= Nan, l'autre blondinet juste à coté de toi.

D= * regarde dans tout les sens, trouve un miroir à sa droite * Ben, c'est qui lui ?

Pat'= (Gros Soupir) C'est toi banane !!!

D= Moi ???  Alors je dois me méfier ?

R= Poil au nez

Pat'= Tss… Copiteur… Même pas capable d'innover. Pisque c'est comme ça, tous chez Vénie !!!!

R&D= NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pat'= Fallait y penser avant :D 


	13. 12ème Jour

**_Kikooooooo_****_… Voila enfin la tant attendue humiliation de Draco…. Made in Venusa ) (allez lire ses fics )) )_**

****

****

**_Orlina_****_ = Muette ?_**

**_Serpentine = Tu avais pas lu la version de Harry du journal ? Psk ça y est di )_**

**_Frimouss_****_ = Kikoo !!! Apparemment tu as lu l'autre version, je pense que tu as du comprendre… )_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

15 octobre.

Cher journal,

Ce matin, Harry était de bonne humeur. Il m'a même dit bonjour !

Il est allez dans la salle de bain. Encore pour se faire du mal …

Je ne comprend plus ce qu'il lui arrive. Je suis perdu …

Il faut que je le fasse sortir de ce mutisme, si il m'a parlé, c'est qu'il va mieux, alors pourquoi est il retourné faire ca avec son joujou ?

Il ressort, il n'est pas rester longtemps…

Je vais me préparer. En espérant qu'il ne vas pas en profiter pour partir.

Louper, il est parti. Il doit être dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, je vais le retrouver. A plus tard cher journal ... il ne faut pas que je le lâche !

Me revoilà cher journal …

Et, que d'événements…

Je vais essayer de vous décrire ce qu'il c'est pass : 

Je suis arrivé dans la grande salle. Harry était assis tranquillement à notre table. Il regardait à la table des professeurs, où se trouvait une personne qui n'aurais jamais du être présent : Lucius Malefoy …

Etrangement, Harry riait.

Puis il fixa son attention sur Drago. (héhé Drago … c ton heure de gloire * **naaaaaaaaaaaaaa****, vs me trouverez pas ! ! ! (pars chercher une cachette)*** trop tard ^^ (rattrape Drago et le ligote sur une chaise) sois attentif, c le moment ke tu attendait* **nonnnnnnn**** ! ve pas** * si Niark niark niark )

Au moment où Drago se saisi de son verre de jus de citrouille, Harry s'était mis à rire de plus belle.

Et moi je ne comprenait rien …

*¤*

Drago s'est précipité à notre table, et s'est agenouillé devant Hermione. Sous les regards héberlués de tout le monde, et celui effaré de son père.

Harry lui attendait la suite en riant, toujours et encore…

Drago demanda à Hermione si elle voulait être sa femme. Hermione était trop interloqué pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

Moi je bouillait !

Et d'un coup, il l'a embrassé. Son père est devenu fou et il lui hurlait dessus :

-" Drago Malefoy, es tu devenu fou ? ? ? 

Drago lui, continuais d'embrasser Hermione, qui essayait en vain de le repousser. 

Je suis intervenue en attrapant Drago et en le repoussant. Et la, il s'est mis à hurler qu'il aimait Hermione. 

Il hurlait tellement fort que tout le monde se bouchait les oreilles tant bien que mal car ils riaient trop. Sauf Harry, trop occupé à s'époumoner de rire. Les cris de Drago ne le gênait apparemment pas.

Lucius était devenu rouge de colère.

Quand  soudain, Sofia apparut …

Verte de rage…

Elle s'est tourner vers Lucius et lui a demander s'il était normal que son promis embrasse cette sang de bourbe ! Là mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai voulu allez défendre Mione, mais Harry m'en a empêché.

Laisse faire, il m'a dit.

Drago, lui , était toujours dans sa folie et s'est mis à se déshabiller. Un caleçon rose à pois vert trônait près de lui.

Lucius et Sofia était tellement étonné de son comportement qu'ils ne bougeaient plus. Comme nos professeur d'ailleurs… Ils avaient beau essayer de faire quelques choses, ils riaient trop pour y parvenir. 

Drago était maintenant nu comme un vers et courrai à travers la grande salle tout en hurlant : Hermione tu es la plus belle, la plus jolie, je t'aime, à la folie … 

Tous regardaient  Drago. Même moi.

Sur tout son corps, il y avait des boutons énormes. Et à l'endroit le plus intime de son anatomie se trouvait …

Na … Je peux pas vous le dire, c trop … drôle … le pauvre …

Tout le monde riaient et Drago, fier, continuais en bombant le torse. Sofia lui apporta une veste pour le couvrir, mais il l'envoya promener.

J'ai regardé Harry, il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Ce spectacle était son œuvre.

Puis soudain il se mit à quatre patte par terre, devant moi et se mit à me demander pardon, me disant qu'il était un être stupide, immonde et que moi j'étais celui qu'il enviait le plus car Hermione était ma copine et qu'il aurai aimé être à ma place. 

Son père était dans une telle colère qu'il pointa sa baguette sur Drago et qu'il le stupefixia.

Sofia parti en pleurant.

Tous cessèrent de rire. Lucius se tourna vers Dumbledore en lui demandant des explications.

Dumbledore regarda Harry, qui était le seul à se tordre de rire.

Et il demanda à Lucius de passer dans son bureau en fin de journée.

Lucius, digne, se saisie de Drago. Et il sortit.

Dans la grande salle retentit alors les rires étouffés de élèves et des professeurs …

Dumbledore se leva, et demanda le silence. Il regarda Harry et lui signifia sa convocation dans son bureau pour la fin de journée.

Harry haussa les épaules et se remit à rire.

Voilà. C'est un spectacle que nous ne sommes pas près d'oublier. Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas de quel sort ou potions Harry s'est servi, mais en tout cas, c'est mémorable.

As t'il dit la vérité sur ses sentiments envers Hermione ? On ne le sauras jamais.

Il est revenu en cours une heure après, le rouge aux joues. Il n'osait regarder personne. Quand à Harry, il a passé la journée à se gausser de rire. 

Le cours suivant, pas de trace de Drago. Le professeur Rogue nous annonça que suite à l'épisode dans la grande salle, Drago avait demandé à changer d'école.

D'ailleurs, ils ont également déménagé selon ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Trop honteux de la crise de leurs fils. Sofia également était parti…

J'ai maintenant compris. Hermione m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu…

Entre Lucius et Sofia.

Car en fait Sofia était la promise de Drago et elle devait faire en sorte de me séduire pour s'approcher d'Harry…

Car elle était du coté de Voldemort…

Et elle s'était faite réprimander car elle n'avait pas encore neutralisé Harry. ( _P__ : l'aV k attendre, y va se neutraliser tt seul :D _)

C'est ce qu'Hermione a entendu ce jour là. Elle était pétrifier.

Enfin, je dois te laisser cher journal … 

Étant donné qu'Harry m'a parler aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de renouer la conversation avec lui…

V : Tada ! ! !

H, R  & Mione : *se tordent de rire * tr… o … dr … ôle…..

D : * se cache* erf…

V : pas de commentaires ?c'est miraculeux ! eh bien … tous chez ma dpat' ! bye bye …

H, R  & Mione : * rient tjs *

D : *caché o fond d'un trou* Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

V :  Et c cool, durant ce passage, aucun de vous n'est venu m'embêter avec une parenthèse ^_^  Comme koi …


	14. 13ème jour

**_Bouh_****_ !!! Attation c'est pas fini… Mais ça devient moins drole….._**

****

****

**_Bonne lecture_**

****

****

**_RAR_**

**_Frimouss_****_ : Tu sais, j'ai un hamster qui s'appelle frimousse… Mdr… Sans commentaires, je sais… Tu sais également que cette fic est finie d'ecrire depuis au moins 4 mois, mdr…. On prend notre temps pour uploader ….. Venie & moi…._**

**_DW : Ah, ste curiosoté… En fait je devais le couper le chapitre… Dtf z'alez me tuer quand vous allez voir la longueur de celui-ci, mdr…_**

**_Serpentine : Ca se soigne ca nan ??? _**

**_Orlina_****_ : Merci pr tes 2 reviews ) La fin approche… _**

****

*¤*

**16 Octobre **: 

Cher Journal,

Hier, après que Harry soit revenu de chez le directeur, plus un mot. 

Juste un sourire de satisfaction profonde sur les lèvres, et un regard qui me faisait froid dans le dos. 

Il est tôt, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. 

Je vais bientôt descendre dans la  Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Harry déjà être dans la salle commune, il n'est pas là. 

Ça y est, il est l'heure de descendre. Je dois rejoindre Mione dans la salle commune. 

Au revoir Cher Journal. 

*¤*

****

****

**_Pataper_****_ ou pasuite !!!!! :twisted :  _**

**_La prochaine sera la dernière. Le chapitre de l'humiliation de Draco était le dernier écrit par Venusa. Après on replonge dans le Drama profond, c'est Bibi euh Para qui s'y colle….  Mdr…. A la prochanie )_**

****

****

****

**_(si vous me tapez pas, zoré la suite lundi maxi, si j pense ) )_**


	15. 14ème Jour

**_Bouh_****_ !!! Vous ne m'attendiez plus hein ???_**

****

**_Desolee_****_, jvous ai completement oubliés lundi…._**

****

**_RAR : _**

****

**_Frimousse : oui, et super mignon… Car c'est un garçon , mdr_**

**_Serpentine : Sans cœur !!! Pauvre Ryry quand même…. Koi je suis pas credible ??? mais euh !!!_**

**_DW : Pas grave pour la longueur, elle touche ) Fan de Drama ? Tu dois etre fan de moi alors… mdr… nan ca risque pas, Ptdr_**

**_Orlina_****_ : C'est à quel sujet ?_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**16 Novembre **: 

Ma main tremble, j'arrive à peine à écrire. Il m'a fallu un mois pour avoir le courage de reprendre ce carnet.

Quand  nous sommes descendus en courant dans la grande salle ce jour là, nous avons vu qu'une agitation anormale y régnait. 

Hagrid, debout, au milieu de la salle, hurlait de douleur. 

Dumbledore semblait effondré. Beaucoup pleuraient.

Nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, et sommes restés pétrifiés. 

Sur une table, au centre de la pièce, gisait Harry.

Harry Potter, celui que l'on nommait « Le Survivant. »

Notre Harry.

Notre meilleur ami. 

Il avait connu  de grands tourments, et il gisait là, sur une table, le visage maculé de sang et de boue séchés. Son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie. On avait du mal à le reconnaître. 

À coté de lui, sur la table, quelqu'un avait posé un sac. 

Tout le monde était là, y compris les Serpentards.  

Hermione s'évanouit soudainement. Je l'ai retenue de justesse. 

Dumbledore secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprit, se saisit du sac, regarda à l'intérieur et en sortit un couteau, un carnet, une plume, une bouteille d'encre, et quelques récipients vides.  Il me semble que l'infirmière a fait une drôle de tête. 

Dumbledore se saisit du carnet qu'il avait déposé sur la table avec le reste, l'ouvrit, faisant tomber quelques feuilles de parchemin pliées. 

Le professeur MacGonagall les a ramassées, et gardées en mains. 

Les yeux de Dumbledore ont parcouru l'intérieur de ce carnet, son regard devenant de plus en plus atterré. 

Il leva le regard, affrontant ceux des élèves qui le fixaient, puis revenant vers Mione et moi. 

« Harry Potter, n'est plus. Vous devez l'avoir déjà compris. Ceci – dit-il en désignant le carnet – est tout ce qu'il reste de lui. Ses dernières pensées. Son journal. »

Il tenait donc bien un journal. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. 

Il devait bien l'avoir dissimulé, sinon nous l'aurions trouvé en cherchant le couteau, et peut-être aurions-nous pu le sauver. 

Hermione s'est réveillée à ce moment là. 

Dumbledore recommença à parler.

« C'est Hagrid qui a trouvé le corps de votre jeune ami, tôt ce matin, au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Il a apparemment sauté de la tour. Et si j'en crois ce qui est écrit ici – tenant le carnet dans sa main qu'il a levée -, ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est au contraire que la fin d'une période d'autodestruction volontaire de sa part. Je vais vous lire ceci. Mais autant vous prévenir, certains passages peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, ou blesser ses amis. »

Harry, oh Harry !!! Qu'as-tu fait ?

Je ne veux pas le croire. 

Dumbledore va nous le lire ? 

Harry. Je vais peut-être enfin comprendre. 

« _31 Août._

_Cher Journal, _

_Ce matin, j'ai pris une décision qui va bouleverser le reste de mes jours. _

_Le reste des jours de tous les gens que je connais. _

_De toutes mes connaissances, et peut-être des gens que je ne connais pas… Qui sait…_

_[…]_

_Je sens que je recule. Je prend du recul, par rapport à mes amis. Je les délaisse, je les abandonne. Ils ne comprennent pas mon silence de cet été, mon refus d'aller au Terrier. _

_Je fais ça pour les sauver. Pour les sauver de moi. Et ils ne le savent pas. _

_Veulent-ils seulement savoir ?_

_Veulent-ils seulement comprendre ? _

_[…]_

_Je veux qu'on me laisse en paix. _

_De toute façon, quoi qu'ils fassent, rien ne changera ma décision. _

_J'ai volé les potions que Mme Pomfresh dissimule, car leur usage est contrôlé. En presque un mois à l'infirmerie, on en voit des choses… _

_Le moment approche. De toute façon, ils ne m'auront pas avec leurs bons sentiments à la noix._

_Je ne resterai pas. _»

À ce moment là, Pomfresh a tressailli. Elle se mit à pleurer.

« _[…]_

_Ce matin, j'ai eu une idée._

_J'ai attrapé mon livre de potions, et farfouillé._

_Bingo… Il y avait ce que je cherchais. _

_Un acide léger…_

_Je l'ai préparé. Il était facile à faire. _

_J'ai pris une pipette, relevé ma manche, et versé les quelques gouttes sur mon bas._

_J'ai sans doutes grimacé sous le coup de la douleur. Mais c'était si bon. _

_Ça me libère l'esprit de souffrir ainsi. _»

J'étais loin d'imaginer ceci. Harry, pourquoi ?

« _[…]_

_Je compte m'ouvrir et me laisser saigner avec mon couteau. _

_Je compte m'asperger avec l'acide que j'ai fabriqué._

_Je compte avaler toutes les potions de l'infirmière._

_Et ensuite, j'ai l'intention de vérifier si je suis capable de voler sans balai… _

_A présent, je vais ranger ce carnet dans ma poche, avec les lettres, et faire ce que je viens de dire._

_Adieu à ceux qui m'ont aimé vraiment, aussi peu nombreux soient-ils…_

_Harry Potter… _»

Des murmures d'horreur parcoururent la salle. 

Harry. Je ne comprend toujours pas. 

Des sanglots éclataient de tous côtés.

Les derniers instants du Survivant. Tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui. 

Le mal qu'il se faisait pour se sentir vivre. 

Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu partager avec moi. Avec nous. 

« Voilà, celui qui vivait à coté de nous et que nous ne connaissions pas. 

    Voilà ses dernières pensées et actions.

    Retournez tous dans vos salles communes. Journée de deuil. Je dois avertir certaines personnes. »

Dumbledore encore. 

Tout le monde partit, excepté Hermione et moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. 

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du journal intime de celui qui fut mon ami. 

MacGonagall s'est approchée de Dumbledore, Mione et moi.

- Il y a ceci pour vous – dit MacGonagall en nous tendant deux minces parchemins. Celle-ci est pour vous – à Dumbledore –, et je vais vous donner également celle-ci , vous savez sans doute où l'envoyer. 

- A qui est-elle adressée ?

- Sirius. 

- Je lui ferai parvenir. Rentrez dans votre salle commune tous les deux. 

Nous sommes encore restés là un moment, à contempler notre ami, essayant de nous remémorer les meilleurs moments de nos vies avec lui, oubliant les pires. 

Puis, nos lettres à la main, nous sommes repartis vers nos dortoirs. 

Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Hermione, mais elle a probablement fait comme moi. 

À peine en haut, je me suis jeté sur mon lit. J'ai laissé éclater mon chagrin, sous le regard des autres.

Puis, lorsque je me suis calmé, j'ai ouvert ma lettre, et l'ai lue. 

_Cher Ron, _

_Ceci est la dernière chose que tu auras de moi. _

_Je t'aimais comme un frère, tu étais mon meilleur ami. Surtout ne t'en veux pas, ma décision est irréfutable. Même si tu avais connu mes intentions, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. _

_Rien._

_Je veux juste que tu saches que si je vous ai évité Hermione et toi, c'est simplement parce que je voulais vous protéger. Vous éloigner de moi. Je présume que Dumbledore fera une lecture de mon « journal » devant tout Poudlard. Donc tu sais déjà ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, même si je l'aurai déjà fait quand tu auras cette lettre. Je ne sais que dire pour t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprendras peut-être jamais. _

_Si je pars, c'est parce que je sens que je suis de trop. Non pas que vraiment plus rien ne me retienne, non, mais …_

_Sans doute suis-je égoïste. _

_Sûrement même. _

_Mais je ne le supporte plus._

_Adieu._

_Harry._

_PS : Surtout, ne t'arrêtes pas de vivre pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. _

Je me rappelle avoir serré ma lettre contre mon cœur, et avoir eu une furieuse envie de le serrer dans mes bras. 

Harry, tu es parti si loin. Je ne te reverrai plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

J'ai beaucoup pleuré ce jour là, je pleure encore. 

Hermione aussi pleure.

Pendant un moment, Poudlard était aussi vide qu'un désert. Personne ne se baladait dans les couloirs. Personne. 

Je ne sais ce que les Serpentards faisaient dans leur salle commune, mais je pense qu'ils étaient choqués aussi.

Nous avons aussi appris que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était mort. Et Sirius arrêté. 

Le monde a changé ce jour-là. 

Ma vie a changé. 

J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, un frère, une partie de moi. 

Hermione aussi. Elle n'est plus la même. 

J'ai souvent eu envie de ne plus vivre. 

Mais il nous aimait. Il n'aurait pas voulu que j'aille le rejoindre. Et puis, il y a Mione. 

Je l'aime trop pour la faire souffrir. 

Je vivrai, pour elle, pour lui. 

*¤* The End *¤* 

R= Fini ?

Pat'= Fini. 

H= Chuis mort !!! Yes !!!

D= * préfère se taire * 

M= Ouin !!! 

Pat'= On vous embêtera plus Vénie et moi … Pour le moment  :twisted:  …

Tous= QUOI ??????????????????????????????

Pat'= Ben vi, on vous aime trop pour vous laisser en paix …. Niarf Niarf Niarf !!!!

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Alla, c'était la fin )_**

****

**_Poutouxes_****_ de Venie et de moi :)_**


End file.
